The Great Centurial
What is The Great Centurial? The Great Centurial, or TGC for short, is an upcoming 100-floor Great Citadel. Attempt this with the intent to beat the great citadel only after you beat the Citadel of Void, even though you won't because it's effectively impossible. Here's the guide if someone is crazy enough to make it, it won't fit on this page guide. If all of the floors have not been made by November of 2019, IceNsalt and any builder who wishes to help him will finish the remaining floors. Also, this IS confirmed, stop the crazy talk and hate on this for it being "unconfirmed" it is confirmed by IceNSalt. Break Areas * Floor 10: A simple area with a window surrounding you. Attempting to touch the outer rim of the area will result in you falling into a pit of poison with no escape. This is also the only break area as of now that getting outside is impossible (Given proof by KacperParkour). * Floor 20: Yet again a simple design, there are staircases at every side, but the corners are empty (Given proof by KacperParkour). * Floor 30: Each corner has a large sideways pillar that sticks out far, and the portal to Floor 31 has some strange effect around the rim of the block where the portal stands (Given proof by Welololol). * Floor 40: This break area is unique as in it actually has chairs to sit down on, and a sign. The sign reads that there is no break area at Floor 50 and the next break area is actually at Floor 60. (Given proof by Welololol). * Floor 50: This area is actually not a break area, just like Floor 100, and puts you through a hard floor of graphic nightmares. (Given proof by ???). * Floor 60: No break area as of now. * Floor 70: This break area is the first as of now to show the floor number in this type of area, it has pillars in each of the corners and a large circle on all of the sides (Given proof by Welololol). * Floor 80: No break area ''' as of now. * Floor 90: This break area will likely have something special as it is the last break area, but currently nothing is there (Given proof by Welololol/Ir2x). * Floor 100: There's a space to sit down and comprehend how the hell you managed to get there, whether it was through exploits, a macro, or you're just region on crack. There are 7 parts to the floor (break room included) which are all required to beat in order to pass to the '''FINALE. The basement. : ) (Given proof by IceNsalt). Music * Floor 1-10: Super Paper Mario - Pit of 100 Trials * Floor 11-20: Blackhole - Lagomorphic * Floor 21-30: Razorrekker - Another World * Floor 25 (Sphere part): Super Mario Galaxy - Interlude * Floor 31-40: MOTHER 3 - Confusion * Floor 41-49: 1f1n1ty + LOrbSheddy - PSMD - Dark Matter Suite Remix * Floor 50: Sunset * Floor 51-60: No music for now. * Floor 61-70: Gost - Cursed * Floor 71-80: No music for now. * Floor 75: Waterflame - Rupture * Floor 81: Waterflame - Rupture * Floor 82-90: xi - Akasha * Floor 91-99: F-777 - Dark Angel * Floor 95: ~NK~ Untitled beat * Floor 100: xi - Zephyros * Basement: U'''n''k'n''own'.''' Gallery Main TGCPortal.jpg|TGC's old portal (While it was Catastrophic difficulty). Screenshot (49).png|TGC's recent portal. TGCHints.png|TGC's hints. TGC_Outside.png|The old TGC. Tgc-noframe.png|The frameless TGC (picture by Fivalen). Floors TGC1Quality.png|Floor 1. TGC2Quality.png|Floor 2. TGC3Quality.png|Floor 3. TGC4Quality.png|Floor 4. TGC5Quality.png|Floor 5. TGC6Quality.png|Floor 6. TGC7Quality.png|Floor 7. TGC8Quality.png|Floor 8. TGC9Quality.png|Floor 9. TGC10Quality.png|Floor 10. TGC11Quality.png|Floor 11. TGC12Quality.png|Floor 12. TGC13Quality.png|Floor 13. TGC14Quality.png|Floor 14. TGC15Quality.png|Floor 15. TGC16Quality.png|Floor 16. TGC17Quality.png|Floor 17. TGC18Quality.png|Floor 18. TGC19Quality.png|Floor 19. TGC20Quality.png|Floor 20. TGC21Quality.png|Floor 21. TGC22Quality.png|Floor 22. TGC23Quality.png|Floor 23. TGC24Quality.png|Floor 24. TGC25StartRoom.png|The Starting Room of Floor 25. TGC25Quality.png|Floor 25. TGC26Quality.png|Floor 26. TGC27Quality.png|Floor 27. TGC28Quality.png|Floor 28. TGC29Quality.png|Floor 29. TGC30Quality.png|Floor 30. TGC31Quality.png|Floor 31. TGC32Quality.png|Floor 32. TGC33Quality.png|Floor 33. TGC34Quality.png|Floor 34. TGC35Quality.png|Floor 35. TGC36Quality.png|Floor 36. TGC37Quality.png|Floor 37. TGC38Quality.png|Floor 38. TGC39Quality.png|Floor 39. TGC40Quality.png|Floor 40. TGC41Quality.png|Floor 41. TGC50.png|Floor 50 TGC51Quality.png|Floor 51. TGC61Quality.png|Floor 61. TGC62.png|Floor 62. TGC63.png|Floor 63. TGC64.png|Floor 64. TGC65.png|Floor 65. TGC66.png|Floor 66. TGC67.png|Floor 67. TGC68.png|Floor 68. TGC69.png|Floor 69. TGC70.png|Floor 70. TGC71.png|Floor 71. TGC75.png|Floor 75. TGC81.1.png|Floor 81 (Part 1). TGC81.2.png|Floor 81 (Part 2). TGC82.png|Floor 82. TGC83.png|Floor 83. TGC84.png|Floor 84. TGC85.png|Floor 85. TGC91.png|Floor 91. TGC92.png|Floor 92. TGC93.png|Floor 93. TGC94.png|Floor 94. TGC95.png|Floor 95. TGC96.png|Floor 96. TGC97.png|Floor 97. TGC98.png|Floor 98. TGC99.png|Floor 99. TGCBlender.png|Floor 100 (blender_cxii). TGCFivalenerino.png|Floor 100 (Fivalen). TGCMittenLord.png|Floor 100 (KittenLord). Continuing from this point This is nearly impossible, you probably exploited. Anything above this is probably impossible, don't try to beat anything else. Category:Great Citadels Category:JToH Category:Why